A Teenager's time
by A-chanTheGreat
Summary: Kuro Kagami, now 15 years old, gets accepted into Ouran Private Academy. Still missing her old friends, and by an odd chance can her new friends gain her trust? Friends who just happen to all be hosts. Can the idiot prince earn this extremely volatile girl's trust or will she just push him away? Love Triangles ensue, Kuro X Tamaki FF- Kodomo No Jikan OHSHC x over- ON HIATUS :(
1. Old Friends

**For starters I'm very new to this and I do NOT repeat NOT own Kodomo No Jikan or Ouran because if I did I'd be swimming in money right now, but enjoy! If you don't like it don't read it, uh... I apologize if the characters act OOC at some times but the thing is I could live to be over 100 and still not capture the character perfectly. Sorry for rambling, enjoy the story! :3  
**

Kuro sighed, as much as her mother encouraged her she still felt uneasy. As she walked the very large, very crystal clear hallways of Ouran Academy. Being a spoiled little rich kid even she was surprised that she was smart enough to get accepted into this overly luxurious school even for her standards, it's amazing that she didn't have to buy her way in.

Probably unlike most of the students who attend here. She snickered and smirked at the thought. "Half the students who go here probably don't even half a brain" especially those girls with those uniforms. "Like hell I'd ever wear that frilly trash"

She had gotten used to going to a public school, especially with the bonus of wearing whatever she wanted, which meant bragging about the newest fashion she had worn that day. Most of which where the elegant Gothic Lolita dresses combined with nekomimi hair bands, in fact she was wearing that style of clothing right now, after all they are way, WAY better than these uniforms,… _those_ uniforms. _They apparently have no taste in fashion_

But the main reason being that since public school was where she met her only and closest friends, Kokonoe Rin and Usa Mimi. _My best friends…_

"Rin-chan…" Kuro thought aloud. Sure they had graduated long ago and even went to different middle schools but they kept in touch, even as of today. Still her feelings for her friend had remained strong, even when she knew Rin-chan would never love anybody else but that wide-eyed virgin who was their teacher, Aoki Daisuke. _Humph!_

However even Kuro was surprised by how she had grown to respect that vir- no, teacher who had been the only man to have acknowledged Kuro and cared about her, unlike her real bastard of a father who cheated on her mother and left them behind. Wait why I am still thinking about that vir-… stupid guy? Even if Aoki did finally gain Kuro's respect after teaching her for 4 years, she would never ever admit it, especially not to Aoki or Rin. As much as she really didn't want to admit it, she kinda missed that 4 eyed 'virgin'. _That never gets old_

Mimi-chan was her only other friend that she could confide all her secrets to. Aside from mild teasing they leaned on each other along with Rin. She especially missed Mimi and even though they were still close she didn't think she would ever find another girl as sweet, innocent and smart as her.

Then she began to remember what her beloved and favorite teacher once told her, Shirai Sae, her Shiro-chan, she was only 2nd to her Rin-chan. When she was brave enough to confess to Shirai about her feelings for Rin, she said she would grow out of it and become…normal…

She blinked back tears at the memory, _was she not normal?_ Until she quickly brushed it off, or course she was normal! If that virgin said you can't help who you fall in love with, then she was more normal than anyone else! She huffed and came back. _Great, now she was siding with the virgin._ Nonetheless they reached an understanding and became great friends for an adult and child, Shiro-chan would always be her favorite teacher. She felt tears well in her icy blue eyes again, she would really miss those people more than she thought she would.

**Review if you're interested! No flames please!**


	2. Stupid School!

Chapter 2: Stupid School!

And then there was Rin-chan, oh…Rin-chan. Kuro never let go of her feelings for her, even as they got older. However Kuro did begin to notice that the boys she went to school with weren't little degenerate boys anymore, in fact most of them had become taller and strangely handsome… She snapped back before she could get lost in that trance that wasn't how she was. "No way! I absolutely hate men! They're smelly! And perverted! And weird and gross!" She yelled out loud, thankful that no one was around to hear.

She sighed again as she opened the door to the library which was occupied by even more gabbing girls and blecky boys, all she could hear where those girls giggling and gossiping. _What's with all these stupid people?!_

She shut the door loud and hard enough for everyone in there to turn their heads and then they heard her yell "This school is for the retarded!". As they gazed at the door, shocked and appalled by such behavior.

Kuro huffed and stomped around the thankfully empty hallway, though she was used to acting like a brat apparently her actions were enough to turn a few heads.

Like she did in elementary school she rarely paid attention in class and paid even less attention to the people around her. Her ego still remained as she damned the female dress code and came to school wearing her casual elegant gothic clothing and her cat eared headband and tail. Which of course she flaunted in front of everyone, even though pretty much all of them were filthy rich like her

Though not many people talked to her, many people talked about her, often about her stylish fashion sense or the fact that she's haughty, she brags too much and a bit of a show off even for the Ouran students. It became very clear to the cat-girl that she's as much as an outcast as she was before she became friends with Rin and Mimi. _I wish Rin-chan and Mimi-chan were here…_

Kuro puffed up again and stuck up her nose, who cares if all these idiots think she's too much of a show off?! Kuro didn't care, these people aren't worth her time, anyway

If she couldn't make too much friends she could spend her free time exploring this ridiculous high school, that's pretty much what it's for.

"Geez! What doesn't this place have?!" She thought, until she stopped in front of a door that read 'Music Room 3'. _Hmmm what the hell kinda music room doesn't have music?_

Curiosity hit her, befitting her cat-like nature, as she opened the door anxiously, and bright red rose petals and a light so bright it nearly made her recoil, swept her entire atmosphere.

Only to be so briefly interrupted when it revealed to be nothing but…men…

"Are you **fucking** kidding me?" She thought as she gawked at the…men… stupefied.

There were 7 men: a blonde, a guy in glasses, a pair of fox faced twins, a kid carrying a bunny doll, a very tall guy and scarily effeminate looking guy.

She twitched her eyebrow at the sausage fest she had gotten herself in.

"Welcome" said the blonde…man…

At that moment Kuro realized that curiosity did indeed kill the cat.

**LOL it's the host club, see what happens next**


	3. Boys! Boys! Boys!

Chapter 3: Boys! Boys! Boys!

She stood, still stupefied while the 'men' stared at her in bewilderment.

Before Kuro could say anything she immediately turned around to make a run for it only to be grabbed by the blonde 'man'.

"Wait, princess!" He said and pulled Kuro in an embrace and tilted her chin "What is your hurry?" He asked innocently. Kuro blushed bright red, "Get the hell off me! You pervert lolicon!" She yelled and kicked him in the groin, just like she called and did to Aoki years ago. He let out a sharp cry and sunk to the ground, with both hands on his injured 'area'.

"Lolicon...?" He muttered softly and sullenly.

The twins looked amused and even snickered at her remark. Kuro turned to see the blond in a gloomy corner, sulking. "What the hell's up with you guys?" She asked snidely.

"Ah. It's the new student. Miss Kagami Kuro, the daughter of the wealthy Kagami family. She used to go to a public school, but then she got accepted into Ouran. Not wearing her uniform, I see" Said the man in glasses who was writing in his little black book. Like he was analyzing her. Kuro took an immediate dislike to him, who the hell did he think he was? He didn't know her. But his bespectacled style and complexion reminded her of her Shiro-chan, she involuntarily blushed at the thought of Shirai.

The blond suddenly beamed making Kuro recoil, "Princess! I'm so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable before, welcome My name is Tamaki Suoh and I'm the president of this club the host club."

Kuro's jaw dropped, great a host club. "Ho-Host…Club…?!"

"Who's your type?, The devilish type?" He pointed to the red-headed twins who were known as Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Kuro was always a little devil herself, but this was different these were _boys._

"The Boy Lolita type?" He pointed to the short, lighter blond boy carrying the bunny doll or Mitsukuni Haninozuka better known as Honey, Kuro had to admit for a boy he was pretty cute, but not as cute as her.

"The Strong Silent Type?" He pointed to the very tall dark haired 'man' or Takashi Morinozuka better known as Mori, Kuro recoiled at how tall he was, this guy was definitely a man compared to the others.

"The Cool Type?" He pointed to the same 'man' in glasses known as Kyoya Ootori, Kuro glared daggers at him

"Or is your type the Princely Type? Like me?" He asked tilting her chin again, which she slapped away. "Keep your filthy hands away from me!"

"But princess!"

"Don't call me Princess!" Kuro stood away and hid behind another boy, the effeminate looking boy except there was no way this guy could be a boy.

"Sempai, don't just invade her personal space like that" Said the boy known as Haruhi Fujioka.

Kuro suddenly looked at her with widened eyes and a bright smile "I'm not alone!" " What the hell are you dumb boys doing, forcing a girl to be in this pathetic club?!"

Everyone in the club looked shocked.

"Oh so you know I'm a girl?" Haruhi asked nonchalantly

"Of course isn't it obvious, no man could ever have such big sparkly eyes, white skin and long eyelashes. Only a girl could have such lovely features, girls like myself." Kuro said proudly with a touch of dreaminess.

Haruhi looked at her in awe, feeling slightly flattered by such a comment from a girl if not a little confused since Kuro now knew she was a girl. "Haruhi-chan are you a crossdresser?" Kuro asked with bright eyes

"If we didn't know better tono, we'd think Kagami-san's type is Haruhi!" Hikaru said while Kaoru nodded.

Kuro turned her head immediately at the twins' comment "EH?! What did you two say?! None of you are my type, NONE OF YOU!" She yelled and pointed, while they looked appalled at her rudeness.

That was it, boys. Too many boys, just her and Haruhi, they were outnumbered

"Haruhi-chan! What are you doing here with these gross boys?!" Kuro asked pointing at the other hosts.

"Well…" she scratched her head "It's a long story."

"Haruhi's here because she broke a vase worth 8,000,000 yen, so if she wants to pay us back she has to work as a host" Kyoya said, his glasses glaring as he looked at the short little girl.

Kuro snarled at him "You sadistic 4 eyed-" before she got to finish she was cut off by the idiot prince.

"Miss Kagami Kuro! We ask you that you join and help our club!" Tamaki announced to a flabbergasted Kuro.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" "I'm out of here!" She yelled as she was about to stomp out if Tamaki didn't grab her into an embrace. "But Kuro-chan!" He said before Kuro immediately kicked him in the groin again, "Don't EVER use my first name like you know me! Lolicon!" She yelled. Tamaki sulked in the corner again

"Wow… she's tough" Hikaru said

"Looks like we've got a fighter" Kaoru said.

"Come on Kuro-chan! Won't you please join our club?" Honey said with a voice so high it nearly made her ears bleed and big puppy dog eyes. Kuro was cruel to all boys, but not even she could be cruel to a cute kid, even if he was a boy.

"Um…Ok…fine" She said defeated. "Yay! Now you can play with me and Usa-chan!" He said cheerfully as he held her in a tight hug for someone his size, not even Kuro could hurt someone as innocent as Honey. He reminded her of Mimi-chan in a way…

"Takashi! We have a new friend!" Honey beamed to the much taller man. Kuro could only stare she felt as if she were shrinking when she looked into his eyes, while Mori only looked at her, concerned but his expression still stoic.

"Leave it to Honey-sempai to lure them in" Thought everyone else in the host club (Except for Mori).

This was already becoming too much for her, Haruhi was just fine with her, if not she was the highlight of her entire week. All these boys were enough, and she wasn't good at talking to boys either for as long as she could remember she turned down every friendly offer because the voice in her head always reminded her that boys were still perverted, gross and could not be trusted. She hated them.

"What does this stupid club even do?"Kuro asked

"Well, we make beautiful girls like you happy, it's our duty to serve you and keep you entertained." Tamaki said, a rosy background surrounded him and the short cat-eared girl.

Kuro blushed, she did NOT want to admit it but these were all 6 very beautiful men more beautiful than any other guys she's encountered in her life, she wouldn't have been surprised if Rin-chan fell for one of these guys like either Hikaru, Kaoru or Tamaki instead of that virgin he was nothing compared to these guys. Kuro did remember Rin-chan's cousin Reiji Kokonoe he was pretty handsome for a man, Mimi-chan would go on and on about him but Kuro would disagree now that she's met these guys. Reiji may be an adult but he's got nothing on Tamaki, Mori, even Honey or especially Kyoya. But she wasn't gonna side on anybody

She scoffed "Off all the dumb morons, no ONE precedes you!" she pointed to him. Tamaki blissfully ignored her "You help by being our Moe Cat-Girl character."

"MOE?!"

Kuro blushed redder than any red rose and shoved him away from her. "CLUB FULL OF PERVERTS!" She shouted. "And besides I absolutely HATE men!"

"Mommy! She's a mean one!" He whined to Kyoya

"Mommy?" Kuro thought shocked, images in her head that gave her the wrong idea

"Miss Kagami-" Kyoya started before he was cut off by Kuro. "EH?! YOU'RE HOMOSEXUAL LOVERS?!"

"So even if you two are both dudes, you still take it up the ass?!" She asked shocked at both of them.

Everyone else dropped their jaws, save a slightly blushing Mori. Tamaki and Kyoya both blushed bright red at the girl's foul mouth.

"So…naughty!" Kyoya thought.

Angered at her comment he started again "Like I was saying Miss Kagami, so far you've assaulted one of our host members twice in a row, so I'm afraid you WILL have to work for this club, this is unless you want to be reported to the headmaster of this school" He said with a condescending tone, his glasses glaring. " So I suggest you fulfill your new responsibilities as a new club member." Kuro was pissed now, she did NOT agree to ANY responsibility

"You can't do that!" Kuro yelled at him

"Watch me" He said simply with a grin.

Kuro looked at him disdainfully, their glares met. He was a head taller than her. She couldn't help but feel somewhat attracted to him. His short hair and glasses reminded her of the virgin except their personalities were completely the opposite, Kyoya actually had the balls to stand up to someone like Kuro and vice-versa where Kuro is loud-mouthed enough to tell Kyoya off. The rest of host club gathered around to see the Kuro-Kyoya staredown

Kuro blushed at the very thought of even being slightly attracted to this… this… nerd…  
Nerds wear glasses right? And if he showed any interest in her in the slightest she would've considered him a geezer or pedo. Her glare turned softer but her cold blue eyes still fixed in his equally cold but grey eyes, she hesitated and the next words escaped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Kyoya, why don't you go and **fuck** yourself?"

The host club members jaws dropped once more

She quickly covered her mouth as a dark purple aura surrounded him, snapping the pen in his hand out of anger as his eyebrow twitched irritated.

Tamaki went over to him but frightened "N-Now Kyoya…be gentle…" He said meekly

Kuro could only mentally shrink in fear, her cat ears perked and her the fur on her tail frizzed out. "Uh… Forgive me?" She said timidly to the angry megane.

**Notes: **

**Tono- respective term for 'my lord' or 'boss'.**

**Uh oh somebody's in trouble... review if you like!  
**


	4. Rin chan

Chapter 4: Rin-chan

Ever since Kuro's big mouth had gotten the best of her after pissing off Mr. Kyoya Ootori now she had no choice, today was NOT her day. However she promised herself she would call Rin that day so that would make it all better. _Much better..._

"Kuro-chan, how's the big fancy school you're at?" Rin asked over the phone.

"It's awful." She said with a slight whine in her tone.

"Eh..? I've heard about that place, the way you put it sounds a little ironic…perhaps your expectations are too high for everyone there?" She asked, teasing her.

"Of course not! It's just that this is school is a little too fancy, and you should see the girls uniforms, makes me want to puke."

"Oh Wow! I knew it was fancy. People like you must really have it made!"

Kuro paused for a moment there, she and Rin have been friends forever sure their relationship started off a little rocky but she they got better! They definitely got better! The last thing she wanted was for Rin to think she's too rich to be her friend.

"Um…you know I really don't care what anybody says, I'll let you come visit!"

"Really?" Rin asked before she began to giggle "Kuro-chan… you haven't changed since we met!" She said happily, making the cat-girl from the other side of the phone blush. "You still get your way and you don't take crap from anyone." Kuro pouted a little, that part was true before she met 4-eyes, but she wasn't gonna give up. _Wait why am I thinking about him when I'm talking with Rin-chan?!_

"It's nice to know that things never really change, don't you think so?" Rin asked sweetly.

Kuro blushed again. "Y-Yes"

Indeed, this was the part of Rin-chan she loved, the sweet loving girl who always put her friends before everything, and the years were kind to Rin. She was no longer that prepubescent little girl that used to always flirt and try to seduce Aoki. She's was all grown up now and it was obvious to tell by her body, from her soft white skin to her deep brown eyes, long blonde hair… everything about her was beautiful. But the best part was that she was still her close friend, that she held deeply in her heart. _Rin-chan, it's like we're meant to always be together… Even when we're apart everything between us hasn't changed…_

"And you're still flat as a board, so you really haven't changed at all!" She teased.

Kuro blushed furiously "Rin-chan!" Rin giggled over the phone, "But hey, how are the students? Meet any boys?"

Kuro almost choked. _Boys?! Why the hell does she want to know about the boys?! I CANNOT let her meet all these damned boys! I can't and I won't!_

"Why the hell would I associate myself with boys?"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. I mean, you're adorable"

"You wear elegant clothes. Plus your cat ears and tail make you look even cuter. You have a tiny body, combined with your long black hair and deep blue eyes, you're like a doll."

Kuro blushed deeper and deeper at Rin's compliments but couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed and totally nervous. "You make up for it for being a proud girl"

"But…you're also foul-mouthed, perverted, a little selfish, you're quick to judge-"

"Rin-chan!" Kuro screeched as Rin began to laugh.

"Don't be such a lover-girl! You lech!"

"Lech?"Rin thought. Kuro pouted again, even after all these years Rin was _**still**_ oblivious.

Rin never told Kuro this but she was very aware that the girl had an attraction to her, but she was never bothered in fact she was quite flattered and never had the heart to turn her down and she would never judge her for it. Of course she couldn't help but tease her a little bit but with her honesty perhaps she could help Kuro grow out of it a little bit with words to give her confidence. Rin herself had done some growing up over the years but she won't go back on her promise in becoming Aoki's girlfriend when she becomes an adult.

"Oh Kuro-chan you'll be fine! But seriously did you meet any boys?"

"Yes and they're all smelly, perverted idiots and I want nothing do with them!"

Rin laughed again "That's what you say about all the boys!"

"Well they're all the same aren't they?!"

"No. Aoki-sensei wasn't and still isn't."

Kuro frowned from the other side, Rin was right and Kuro knew it. But Aoki wasn't like the rest; Clueless yes, but he was good-natured and he cared about Kuro, Rin and Mimi, and as much as Kuro wanted to believe he was perverted and a lolicon, he wasn't. She then reminded herself that she once looked up to her and remembered when her mom had to blab that out to him during parent-teacher meetings. Her frown turned into a smile at the memory, when she was actually able to trust a man like him.

"Well… he wasn't that big a pervert or a lolicon as I remember" She scoffed.

"No, but he always got flustered every time I told him something naughty or showed him my panties." Rin said breezily

"Well maybe you shouldn't just flash yourself at men like that! Most of them are perverts!" Kuro scolded. "What if you get raped?!"

"Geez Kuro-chan you're so protective… Well, I have to get going. Call me later to tell me what's going on."

"Same to you Rin-chan, and say hi to Mimi-chan for me, tell her to call me too."

"Ok, I promise I will, Bye-bye!"

"Bye-Bye."She said, still holding the phone.

"Rin-chan…"

"My, how sweet." Kuro gasped knowing that same condescending tone

Her heart raced as she turned her head slowly to no one other than Kyoya. She knew he was still pissed at her for telling him to go fuck himself and that he was going to make her pay all right. She knew because she was the _same_ way.

"Kokonoe Rin. Is that her name?" Her eyes widened and she blushed bright red, _How dare he use Rin-chan's name when he doesn't even know her? Wait? He'd been listening to our conversation the whole time?!_

Her faced flushed "Stay. Away. From Rin-chan!"

"Kokonoe-san has nothing to do with me, but if I didn't know any better Miss Kagami I'd say you were in love with this girl."

"Rin-chan's my friend!" She quickly yelled unable to hide her blushing face. Kyoya caught her, he could tell she was head over heels for Rin once they started talking to each other.

"Well, now that you've had such misfortunes with this girl, you wouldn't want to let the entire school know of this would you?" He asked grinning deviously.

Kuro turned red with anger, she could only growl. The only misfortune she ever had was meeting this guy. He was most definitely not like Aoki in any way possible. As if lolicons and perverts weren't bad enough, guys like Kyoya were worse. Cold, calculating, bloodsucking; he was almost like her in the sense that he didn't take crap from anyone either, not even her. If he hadn't been a total asshole to her she would've respected him, _almost_.

"You'd better not tell anyone about this or I'll kick you in your balls so hard you'll have to sit down to piss like a lady!" She yelled while pointing at him.

Kyoya remained impassive and pushed the bridge of his glasses, adjusting them. "You've been amongst commoners so long, you're just as rude as they are. Though it seems to me that you're ruder than any of them."

Kuro pouted and glared at him. "If you tell ANYONE about this, I WILL hurt you" She said slowly emphasizing to prove her wrath.

"Only. If you commit to your responsibilities to our club"

Now Kuro had no idea why she even felt the _slightest_ attracted to him, **no idea _whatsoever_**. She could tell he was an egoist like herself and that he's cold and cruel like herself, but unlike any of the other rich kids around here, Kyoya _knows_ what he's doing; _They're not...so different... Eeeeww! Yes we are! We're night and day! Cat and Dog! Ugh! He's such an insolent dog!_ Kuro thought blushing and quickly brushed those unpleasant feelings off.

"...Fine...!"

"Good girl."

"By the way, you were listening to me talk on the phone with Rin-chan. What are you, a pervert?" She asked, hoping to get a response out of him like she always did with Aoki, but she was only met with silence.

"No. I was merely paying attention to what it is you and Kokonoe-san had to say to each other, it gave me the perfect opportunity to analyze your friendship. You two are such close friends." "Rin-chan…" He said, mocking her.

Kuro could only snarl at Kyoya while he grinned at her. She was always used to getting her way and now she was at this guy's feet, she could only fear what would come her way with what this guy was going to make her do. This was indeed why he was called the Shadow King.

She growled and glared daggers at him. "You fucking dickhead"

He remained stoic but retorted back her and scoffed "you little lesbo".

**Oh boy... Kuro's in a corner. XD Review if you find this good so far, plz!**


	5. The Hosts At Work

Chapter 5: The Hosts at Work

Ever since Kuro's little 'agreement' with Kyoya, things have never felt worse for the little rich girl. First thing she knew is that she was talking to Rin on the phone just yesterday and the fact that they haven't seen each other since exams; she really missed her. The next thing she knew is that some jackass was spying on her and now she was forced to literally go out there and act as their personal maid.

"I SAID NO!" She screeched as she put her hands in front of Hikaru only to be held back by Kaoru

"Come on stop struggling, you'll look pretty." Kaoru said, trying to reassure the volatile girl.

"I KNOW PRETTY! MORE THAN YOU MORONS EVER WILL!" She yelled again sending her fist into Hikaru's nose.

Later on…

"That was pretty easy…" Hikaru gasped, out of breath

"Yeah we got it on her boss." They said in unison as they came into the room, everyone looked shocked (except for Mori and Kyoya) as Hikaru and Kaoru came in looking all beat up and Hikaru with tissue in his nose from Kuro's punch.

"Kuro-chan? Are you going to come out?" Tamaki asked as he knocked on the changing room door.

"I don't want to go out like this!" She yelled through the door for him to hear.

"And what did I say about calling me Kuro-chan?!"

"But Kuro-chan-"

"NO! I don't want to!" Kuro sat on the foot of the door, hands crossed and eyes closed as she pouted. She actually enjoyed dressing in clothes like this, but there was no way in HELL that she was going to let a bunch of boys gawk at her looking like this. And besides the maids outfits she has back at home are SO much better.

"Miss Kagami, won't you please come out? Your work requires it." Kyoya asked politely, even though Kuro could hear his real tone through his gentle voice. She growled and reluctantly stood up from the floor and slowly opened the door.

She stepped out, blushing heavily and pouting, in a long black maids outfit with a white lacy apron and her trademark cat-ears and tail. Everyone in the host club squealed except for Haruhi, Mori and Kyoya.

Kuro's pout grew, _This is gonna suck…_

Kuro pushed a trolley that had snacks and tea, she felt more like a slave than a member. She watched everyone else at work, but zoned them out as she sat on a nearby chair and began to eat some of the snacks provided in the trolley, ignoring Tamaki closing up on her.

"Umm…Kuro-chan you're not supposed to-"

"Bite me, lolicon." She cut him off again.

She looked at Tamaki impassively as he went into his emo corner. While she went over to where Honey and Mori were at. "Yo"

"Kuro-chan! Are you going to eat cake with us?"

"That's what I said I would do, so what the hell?"

"YAY!" Honey cheered while Mori smiled. Kuro looked up at him, literally looked up at him_; this guy is freaking huge! _

"Kuro-chan, you look so cute in your outfit!" He praised her while Kuro couldn't help but smile proudly, "Well, I guess I look okay but I think I would look better in my other ones back home."

"Would you like to play with Usa-chan?" He asked showing her his adorable little bunny doll.

"It's cute…" She said. Honey smiled and practically spun her round and round in a big hug. Okay this boy wasn't so bad…

"Honey-sempai's not so bad, I guess he looks too innocent a kid to be perverted" She thought, she remembered how shocked she was to find out that this little kitten of a Honey-sempai was actually _18 freaking years old _and stood at only 4'10. Sure Kuro herself has issues with looking young when really being older but still, it didn't help that she was actually _shorter_ than Honey. Kuro sighed, she never hit too much growth spurts and she only stood at a mere 4'7.

"Isn't Kuro-chan fun Takashi?" He asked Mori.

"Mmm-hmm" He nodded. Kuro looked up at him again, she'd never met anyone as tall as him before, ever. He looked somewhat dangerous but he didn't really act dangerous. "So…you like cake?" She asked Mori, even though she didn't think she'd get an answer.

"Mmm-hmm" He nodded again. "Umm…I went to a public school you know. Only cuz I wanted to wear whatever I want."

"Hm"

Kuro didn't have negative thoughts on Mori, yet. "Honey-sempai's a nice guy ain't he? Do you know him well? Cuz I always see you and him together"

"Yes. Mitsukuni is my cousin, I make sure nothing happens to him."

"Oh?" She asked, interested. That's way he never separated from him. Kuro smiled "Well, you're doing a great job with that." She remembered the times she and Rin would protect Mimi from anything dangerous or perverted. So that way they could always see her smile, kinda like the way Honey does. Carefree, like an innocent child. And how loyal the three of them were towards each other, the same loyalty she saw that Mori had towards Honey. Mori smiled at her and placed his hand on her head.

"Hey! What the hell are you-" She stopped herself once he began to pet her. Kuro blushed as he did, sure Rin and Mimi would pet her on the head, sometimes out of teasing but when a 'man' like Mori did it, it felt…different. It felt actually kind of nice. "Nya∼" She involuntarily let that slip as Mori continued to pet her.

"KYA∼!" The girls around them screamed. Kuro awoke from her trance at the squeal. "Mori-sempai's such a charmer!" They squealed. Kuro looked at Mori again and blushed bright red, "N-Now don't get the wrong idea, y-you're okay, you and Honey-sempai. But it's not like I like you or anything." He smiled at her, he didn't have the wrong idea but he could see that she was being dishonest. "I-I'm gonna go…" With that being said and done she walked off. It was official, Kuro favored Mori of all of the other hosts, he was simple, a man of very few words. And Kyoya saw right through her, "I see not even Miss Kagami can be cruel to Honey-sempai, and it seems that Mori-sempai has her tamed."He thought as he brushed up his glasses and went back to writing in his black book.

Meanwhile with the fox-faced twins as she liked to address them, were talking to a group of girls "As you can see Kuro-san is new to the group, eh Kuro?" Hikaru asked Kuro not too far away from him. " Shut your mouth! I don't even want to be in this stupid group!"

"Oh, not very friendly"

"It was us who got her into the outfit." They spoke in unison again.

"She's quite the fighter, but she's a real cutie." Hikaru said raising an eyebrow at Kuro while she glared daggers at him.

"Don't you think I'm too cute Hikaru?" Kaoru asked looking at his brother. Hikaru took a hold of Kaoru's chin bringing him closer to his face, as if they were going to kiss.

"Kaoru… I think you're cuter…than anyone else…" Making the girls squeal once again.

"GROSS! GET A FREAKING ROOM YOU TWO!" Kuro yelled from behind. Making their heads turn to her, "And by the way I'm WAY cuter than he is!"

"Hikaru, she's being mean to me." Kaoru said a little bit sadly

"Don't worry Kaoru you know I would always protect you from anyone even from someone as cold and cruel as her…my beloved brother…" The girls squealed, for the 4th time again and Kuro could've sworn she saw some of them even faint.

"HOMOS! What the hell?!" She backed away, "Just what the hell is wrong with everyone?!"

"Kuro-san" They said in unison.

"Will you both stop the whole…talking-at-the-same-time thing? It's giving me a headache!"

"It's our way of entertaining the girls, it drives them nuts." They said whispering to her. "Oh really?" She asked and then pointed at the twins.

"I am NOT impressed with you two at all!" She yelled bluntly at them.

"Hmm, what do you think Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"I know what you're thinking, Kaoru." Hikaru asked, which creeped Kuro out, twins being like psychic with each other.

"It's time for the 'Which one is Hikaru?Game'!" They yelled, now putting on hats to mask their hair styles.

…

"Huh?" Kuro asked.

"Well…?"They asked in unison.

_Shit! How the hell am I supposed to know?! I don't even know these guys! _

Kuro looked at their fox-like faces, they had the same expression, same movements, same height, same everything, it was pretty much **_impossible_** to tell them apart. She thought for a minute. Kuro paid attention to their little 'performance' not too long ago at all and remembered the way Hikaru looked into Kaoru's eyes with eyes so passionate when he told him those loving words, even if they were just lines. Kuro then thought about the way she'd look at Rin the same way with such passion in her eyes. Whatever passion Hikaru held for anybody, or if he would hold for anybody Kuro knew how that felt.

"Mmm…!" She thought looking into both their eyes.

"Hmm?" They hummed in unison.

"One's older the others younger. So…" She thought.

"Okay! I've thought about it!" She yelled pointing her finger in the air.

"YOU! You're Hikaru!" She pointed at the twin on the right.

She closed her eyes, thinking she was defeat until she opened one eye and saw the twins staring at her with wide eyes.

**New Chapter! So sorry if the characters seem OOC at times, but here it is, I'd really appreciate the reviews, or any ideas of what to write next, cuz I don't want writers block! :3 But p.s lets see where this leads. :3**


End file.
